marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Rider (Old West, Hero Datafile)
BLACK RIDER Matthew Masters secret The Black Rider was a man with a troubled past. When he was only five years old, his parents were killed by a looter named Luke Davis. Matthew Masters never forgot that name and learned to shoot when he was thirteen. He made a reputation for himself as a gunslinger while he hunted Davis, and finally caught up with him in Jezebel, the same town where his folks had died. The “Cactus Kid” shot Davis dead. Later, a brutal gang of thugs was holding Jefferson County, Texas, hostage until the notorious Cactus Kid rode into town and entered the Last Chance Saloon. The Kid had a price on his head in dozens of counties and was widely feared. Something happened in the Last Chance Saloon, something that resulted in the gang of thugs being wiped out and the Cactus Kid being captured. The Governor of Texas requested a meeting with the Cactus Kid and, moved by the Kid's remorse, granted him a pardon for his past misdeeds and a scholarship to medical school. Matthew Masters, still only a young man, became a doctor and healer. But years later, in the town of Leadville, Texas, a thug named Blast Burrows, who was working on driving settlers off their lands, killed one of Masters' patients in front of Masters, rancher Jim Lathrop and his daughter Marie. Masters, reluctant to return to his previous vicious ways, did nothing and was branded a coward by Marie. Masters, stung by that label and unwilling to let that sort of evil continue, fashioned himself a mask and costume and avenged his patient's death. The Black Rider then came to the Lathrop's aid when Blast Barrows returned to their ranch to drive off Jim and force Marie to marry him. The Black Rider rode in, gunning down Barrow's gang and rescuing Marie. Later, when Masters returned in his civilian guise to treat the wounded ranch hands on the Lathrop property, Matthew attempted to court Marie but she rebuffed him, telling him that she'd only tolerate him since he was a good doctor. Masters took this on stride and continued to romance Marie and fight crime as the Black Rider. He even taught his horse Ichabod to double as the Black Rider's horse Satan whenever evil threatened. After many adventures in and around his hometown Leadville Matthew Masters became a frontier doctor, taking his medical practice and his adventures as the Black Rider outside of Leadville and across the untamed west. Eventually, Matthew Master's days as a travelling medicine man came to an end and he resumed his regular practice in the town of Leadville, Texas, reuniting with the Lathrop family. No sooner was he back did trouble begin to return to the small town. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Defender of Leadville, Frontier Doctor, Masked Crimefighter Power Sets THE BLACK MASK Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Intellect D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Into the Line of Fire. When a nearby ally or friend takes physical stress, you may step up that stress to take it yourself instead. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double a The Black Mask power for your next action, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shut down that power. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Marksman. If your pool includes Weapon power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Take a Punch. On a failed reaction roll, spend 1 PP to step back the effect die by –1 and add your physical stress die to your next action. SFX: Well-Versed. Add more than one Specialty to your pool. Step back each additional Specialty die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Way of the Apache power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up emotional stress to gain 1 PP. BLACK RIDER’S INSTRUMENTS Weapon D8 SFX: Doctor’s Bag. When using your Medical specialty to make, or assist in recovery rolls, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Pair of Pistols. Double Weapon for your next action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to your power die. SFX: Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Tribal Weaponry power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or take an action against the doom pool to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones DOCTOR AND DEFENDER ''' '''1 XP when you use your Medical specialty to provide assets, or help recover someone. 3 XP when you take physical stress trying to save someone. 10 XP when you practice medicine, ignoring your duties as a hero, or when you engange in heroics, ignoring your profession as a doctor. THE HEART OF MARIE LATHROP 1 XP When you romance Marie in your Black Rider persona. 3 XP When you get Marie to acknowledge Matthew Masters as more than just a good doctor. 10 XP When you win the heart of Marie as Matthew Masters, or reveal to Marie that you are the Black Rider. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West